The Room of Requirement and the Wardrobe
by oppositesattractok
Summary: Hermione Granger sleeps in during one of her free periods in her sixth year and wakes up late for class. As she rushes and takes a wrong turn, the Room of Requirement reveals itself to her and she finds a wardrobe. She stumbles into the strange world of Narnia and a handsome Edmund Pevensie is there to help her. Is this an accident or a prophecy?
1. The Ride

**A/N Hello! This is my first story on this site and all reviews are welcome, bad or good! This was supposed to be a one shot but my imagination got the better of me ;-; I'm planning to make more chapters, let me know in the review if I should! Thanks for reading if I should! **** Enjoy! **

_As usual, there's Ron and Lavender snogging the day away. Do they even come up for air? Oh, what am I doing thinking about them. _Hermione shook her brown mane in an effort to dismiss her troubling thoughts. Her sixth year had proved to be more than she could handle. What with the trouble with You Know Who, her advanced classes, and now unrelentless waves of jealousy crashing into her everytime she saw Ron with Lavender. Walking briskly now, she walked to her dormitory and collapsed onto her bed. _Wait a minute, I have a free period. Oh, Merlin knows I need a nap._ And so, still dressed in her uniform, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

A tapping finger was felt before Hermione woke up. "Hermione, what are you still doing here?! You're late for class!" A third year exclaimed. Hermione shot straight up, still disgruntled from her nap.

" I'm late for Ancient Runes!" After gathering her things, she ran up the staircases, somehow forgetting they've shifted. Hermione found herself in a deserted hallway, finally realizing this wasn't the way to her Ancient Runes class.

"Now, where was that room again?" she wondered out loud. "Was it at the end of this hallway or back at that corner over there?" She was pacing back and forth cursing herself of everything that went wrong in her life when suddenly the wall to her right started glowing. It morphed into a simple brown door with a brass knob. Hermione gasped. The Room of Requirement had revealed itself to her. There was no DA meeting scheduled, so this must have been something for Hermione's own personal desire. She hesitated as she walked towads the door. Any other student would have just walked right in, but she was no ordinary student.

Brightest Witch of Her Age missing class? _What would everyone sa? what would Ron think if- Ron_. "Oh you stupid git. Bloody hell, anything to get you off of my mind," she muttered. Taking one final breath, she opened the door and walked in.

Hermione was surprised. She didn't know what to expect since she herself didn't known why the Room had revealed itself, but definitely not this! The door had led her into a room with nothing but a wardrobe against the wall across her_. I did want more muggle clothes for that vacation into London over break. Maybe those summer dresses I was eyeing are in there_. Walking over and opening the wardrobe, all she saw were fur coats and something glistening in the back. Hermione got on her knees crawling towards the glint, intent on getting a better look at it, then- OH! She fell down face first on what the hell, is this grass? She stood up and got a good look around her. She squinted at the sunlight piercing through tall trees before her eyes finally rested on an out of place lamp post . Hermione would have had more time to question its strangeness if there wasn't a handsome boy in front of it that rendered her speechless.

"Um, hello," the strange boy said. "I'm Edmund Pevensie. Let me guess, you came from a wardrobe?"

Hermione gawked openly with her mouth hanging. Was it from this boy's looks, the strange world she accidentally fell in, or how the boy knew what had happened to her? She couldn't tell. However, she could tell that this boy, Edmund was it? Was no ordianry boy; he was of a royal uprbringing. Dressed in a flowing red cape, a fitted long sleeve with gold embellishment, black pants, brown leather boots, and a crown nestled in his mussed black hair, it was hard to think of him as something other than Royalty despite the fact he was only about 19 years old. His hair was long enough to frame his eyebrows that was set above onyx irises. A long face gave Edmund a prominent jawline and high cheekbones. Mixed with a husky voice and full lips that gave him a slight smirk, Hermione thought he was the most handsome boy she's ever encountered. "And dangerous if he's made me speechless with just his presence alone. Bloody hell."

Edmund had take a few steps closer to Hermione. He was about 2 inches taller than her at 5'10 and he could see she wasn't just a common londoner from his old world. She was in a school uniform, but she had black robes that donned a lion emblem in red and gold with a matching tie. Could she be tied to Aslan somehow? Edmund was just staring at her at this point. This strange girl looked no older than 17. Her hair was chocolate brown and reminded him of Aslan's mane due to it's poofy texture. Her eyes were like liquid gold and he couldn't look away. Man oh man, she was pretty. Her mouth was still agape and Edmund heard her mumbling, her lasts words sounding like "bloody hell." "I'm sorry, what was that?"Edmund asked.

"Um…nothing. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. As you said, I did come from a wardrobe. It was inside of Hogwarts, I had no idea it'd lead to me to a place like this", she said as she gestured to the open field around them.

"Hogwarts? Never heard of it. Are you lost?" he asked.

" I think I am," she sighed. "I have no idea why I'm here or how to get back."

Edmund grew suspicious of her. Long ago, him and his siblings were in this same position. But his suspicion was clouded with worry as he realized she had nowhere to go. Hermione looked calm, but fear was evident in her eyes. Edmund cleared his throat, unaware a faint pink color was tinting his cheeks, before saying,

"Well Hermione, nice to meet you. This is Narnia and it isn't safe for a young lady like you to be roaming around alone. Would you feel safer if you came with me to my castle? My siblings can try to help find your way back." Hermione paused. "I'd love to," she replied. A shy smile formed along her lips as she closed the distance between him and followed Edmund.

Edmund led her to another clearing where a silve arabian horse was tethered to a tree. With practiced technique he easily hopped on the saddle, untied the horse, and trotted in front of Hermione. With one hand outstretched infont of her, Edmund said, "Well what are you waiting for? Get on!" Hermione slowly put her hand in Edmund's and felt the strength in his arms as he helped her on the horse. She began to get nervous very quickly. She didn't know how to deal with boys too well, and Victor Krum was over 2 years ago. But Edmund was for more attracive and harder to approach than Victor Krum, he was literally a prince! "Just like those fairytales when I was small," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Edmund asked. "Oh, um, nothing Edmund."  
She was sitting on the saddle behind him with her arms awkwardly by her side.

Edmund turned his head slightly and said, "Hermione, it'd be a good idea to put your arms around my waist. The last thing I'd want is for you to fall off while I'm taking you to safety. Girls seem to hate things that move fast." She detected a tone of teasing and it lightened the mood.

"Oh please, I can handle myself. Horses can't go that fast enough to scare me."

Edmund chuckled. "Suit yourself." He snapped the reigns once and the stallion burst into the woods. Hermione shrieked and grabbed Edmund to keep her from falling back. She felt him stiffen a little and her own heart started beating faster, she was betting it wasn't from the horse's speed. Where Hermione had grabbed him was no doubt his tummy area and it surprised her how rock hard his core was. Good looks and he was fit? Oh boy. Hermione gulped and inadvertently tightened her embrace on Edmund as they made a sharp turn by a boulder.

Edmund's own heart had raced a bit as well. He'd forgotten what it felt like to have another person from the opposite sex that wasn't his sister embrace him. In fact, he didn't know how nice it felt until Hermione had clutched him and locked her arms around his front. A warm feeling spread from his chest and throughout his whole body when Hermione tightened her grip. He looked at his left side where her face was buried and smiled. She looked absolutely adorable with her eyes squinted and the wind blowing the hair away fom her face. Edmund's smile only grew wider when she saw her bite her bottom lip in anxiety. This only made her more attractive. Edmund caught himself staring, coughed, and turned his attention to the trail in front of him.

The ride slowed down into a peaceful trot and Hermione finally opened her eyes. They were riding along a coastline now and Hermione looked to her right to enjoy the view.

"And you said you could handle yourself," Edmund said with a small laugh upon seeing Hermione looking towards the beach with curious eyes.

"Well pardon me, but I seem to have underestimated your horse. I didn't know he'd go fast enough to knock me off the first 3 seconds." Hermione replied with a pout.

"Are you still underestimating? Your death grip is still fastened, do you want me to slow down a bit more?" Hermione looked at her arms as a blush started crawling to her cheeks and face. She hadn't realized she was still leaning into him, basically hugging Edmund.

Hermione started, "Oh, I-I'm sorry I just- "

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Edmund said softly with his eyes set in front of him and a small smirk playing on his lips.


	2. That Damn Wardrobe

A/N I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. SO. MUCH. I definitely didn't think anyone would read this, let alone give praise :'D this really means a lot, I do hope you're all really enjoying what I write! I'm a bit jumpy with the plot stillt... so I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long time D: but shout out to those who reviewed, I love you 4 the most :) Now, on with the Edmione...

"Edmund, no! I will not allow some strange girl to stay in this castle. "

Edmund and Hermione had just arrived at the grand castle of Cair Paravel, leading her to The Two Daughters of Eve and the Son of Adam. Edmund groaned. "Peter, you cannot be serious. She is a girl, what harm can she do?" Standing beside him, Hermione smiled to herself uncomfortably, knowing damn well what she was capable with her magic.

"Let's review here," Peter started. "An unknown Telmarine suddenly shows up with no apparent cause at all into Narnia, frankly I don't think-"

"The same way ourselves did at the Professor's house," murmured Lucy. Peter, Susan, and Edmund all looked at her. Lucy gave a shrug on her throne. "What? Is it really necessary to assume the worst when we went through the same thing? Or have you all forgotten that there is a chance that she was called upon here by Aslan?"

Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the intense silence. "I'm not too aware what a telmarine or Aslan is, but I can assure you I am human. However, there is a trace of magic that runs through my veins. I am not the only one of my kind, I actually attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland, and have been for six years-" She was cut short by the sound of Peter's sword being drawn. His eyes burned into Hermione's as he asked ever so softly, "So you're a witch?"

"Yes." Hearing this, Peter had started to walk across the room his sword held high. Lucy and Susan stood up; Edmund had pushed Hermione protectively behind him. "Peter!" Susan exclaimed, "She said Scotland, she's from Earth." Peter cocked his head and circled around Edmund to look at her again, this time without hostility.

"As this queen said, I am from Earth!" Hermione said glaringly. "I don't know where you all came from, but I grew up in London."

"London? I would have noticed you walking around," Edmund said with a grin over his shoulder. At this, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to flirt Edmund." He threw her a dark look.

"I grew up in London, and I was at Hogwarts (Lucy chuckled) when I arrived in your Narnia. I have no idea why I'm here, but after your Peter here has treated me _so_ warmly, I think I'd like to go back now."

"Oh, poo. Having you here would've been an interesting treat. I would've shown you around!" Lucy said with a grin. Peter walked to his throne with a sigh and sat down.

"Okay Edmund, your strange girl said it herself. She wants to go back. Since you found her, take her there and help her return. If it seems like she can't do it today, I will allow her to remain here until she gets back," he stated rather gruffly. Edmund nodded and left the room, Hermione walking behind him with her arms crossed.

Walking back to Edmund's horse, a rather uncomfortable silence hung around them. "I'm sorry about that. Peter can be kind of demanding with his High King tile, but my sisters are rather nice most of the time."

Hermione stared at Edmund.

"You're a King? So that must mean your sisters were the queens sitting at the throne and-"

"Well-"

Hermione stopped walking and started pacing.

"Just one moment- you're all ruling an entire kingdom as young as you are-how is this even possible?!"

"Not everything is as impo-"

"Those hairy guards, I must have imagined their tails, or am I going crazy now-"

"That's Narnia for you," he chuckled.

"Who would have allowed a bunch of kids to take the crown!? I'm not even allowed to use magic in the muggle world!"

"What in the bloody hell is a muggle!?"

This finally seemed to get Hermione's full attention. She looked at Edmund, then violently shook her head. Instead of stopping to pace, Hermione only walked faster, even more so when Edmund's horse came into view. "This is an entire world, how is any of this happening? Oh, maybe this is just a dream," Hermione said to herself, paying no attention to Edmund trying to catch up to her brisk pace."- no way am in Narnia with a handsome boy, this is just my mind compensating for what Ron did-yes that's the logical thing, so all I need to do is wake myself up and-" Edmund grinned a bit too big when he heard her say "handsome", but his face became alert when he heard Ron.

"Oy, who's Ron?" But hearing the envious tone in his voice caused Edmund to cover what he just said with a sudden violent fit of coughs. He hoped Hermione was too far out to hear him.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

They finally arrived and Edmund again with practiced skill hopped on the saddle first and held out his hand to a worried Hermione. "I don't think you should worry too much, stranger things have happened in Narnia," Edmund said in hopes of calming her down. "Hop on Hermione. Time to find out if this is a dream, and if you're still scared of riding horses...

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you were still scared. Hold on to me of you still need to." Edmund gave a small smile, almost smirking as he saw her cheeks pink a little after he was finished talking. Hermione looked at his face again with the sunlight bouncing off his eyes, making it _so so_ hard for her too look away from something _so so_ nice to look at. _Yes_, Hermione thought. _This is definitely a dream._

They rode once again to the lamppost, the sky now settling to a deep blue as the sun went down. Hermione gasped.

"Impossible."

The wardrobe Hermione had entered was there, right in the the middle of the clearing. Edmund was shocked to find it was the same one he entered many years before. After his horse trotted to a stop, Edmund and Hermione dismounted and she slowly opened it. Again, it was filled with fur coats and a small glint in the back. They stood there with the door ajar for a moment, knowing what this meant for Hermione.

"So…"Hermione said. She wanted to go back to her own world where everything made sense, but she wasn't so sure she could readily go back if this meant leaving Edmund. Especially him, how could anyone leave the most enticing thing to look at in the world?.

_No_, she thought. _If all this is happening because of Ron, I'm going to have to deal with it in the real world._

"Edmund, thank you for the chivalry you showed me, but I'm afraid I have to go back to my school now." Hermione's eyes were directed at the ground. Edmund couldn't seem to look at her while she was saying goodbye and instead was watching his stallion paw at the forest ground.

"It was my pleasure Hermione. I wish we had more time." Edmund remembered Susan's goodbye to Caspian and couldn't help chuckling darkly to himself. Hermione took a big breath, got on her knees, and started an awkward crawl on the floor of the wardrobe when suddenly- she hit her head.

"What the bloody hell?" she muttered.

Now sitting on her knees, she pushed with all her might, but an invisible force kept her at bay in the middle of the fur coats. Slamming it repeatedly she gave a frustrated noise. Edmund had been watching her to make sure she was alright (of course, her backside was nice to look at too).

"Alright there?"

"Actually, I might need help. I'm not getting through."

Edmund peered inside the wardrobe saw a glowing light peeking through the coats. He crawled inside and Hermione moved to the right until he was there next to her. Edmund too had met the same force obstructing Hermione and pushed to no avail.

"Here, maybe if we push together."

Hermione could hardly concentrate with Edmund's voice tickling her ears, nevertheless she positioned her hands on the invisible force and began to push. Edmund did the same, but the instant his fingers met the invisible wall, the glint in the back turned into a burst of white light that washed over the two. A falling sensation had come over them and Hermione started screaming, holding on to Edmund as a pressure like being squeezed through a tube overcame them. Finally, they landed on a hard surface still entangled. Hermione was the first to re-position and look around; Edmund rolled on his stomach and pushed himself up.

"Damn Hermione, grabbed me a little too hard on my arm if you ask me," he said with a laugh. Shaking his hair out, he looked at the tear her fingers opened in the delicate fabric of his sleeve. It was silent for a moment as he observed the small room they were in. "Okay, this kind of thing never happens in Narnia. Is this your magic doing this?" His question was left unanswered. "Hermione?"

He looked to his left and saw her eyes and mouth open, in complete shock. Edmund followed her eyes and saw a door. "Hermione," he paused. "Do you know where we are?"

Hermione came out of her stupor and looked at Edmund. She gulped and nodded.

"We're in the Room of Requirement. At Hogwarts."


	3. Hogwarts at Night

**A/N Sorry my avid readers 3 I'm afraid I've neglected my story. School and personal things took over for a while. But no more worrries, I've got a serious treat for you all! Review this please, very curious to see how you guys reacted to this chapter :)**

HERMIONE!

Hermione came out of her stupor and began to get scared. Returning from a strange world was a great feat by itself, but accidentally bringing someone back? Bloody hell.

_Okay Hermione, get yourself together. You've been in worse situations before; after all, Harry Potter's your best friend!_ She began to formulate a plan. Edmund on the other hand was leaning against the side of the wardrobe studying her.

Slowly but surely, Hermione started peeling off her robe. Edmund met her eyes with a befuddled expression as she let the sleeves drop from her arms and on the ground. Hermione returned Edmund's confused gaze with a wicked smile as her fingers started to tug the bottom of her jumper upwards. Instantaneously, Edmund's cheeks started to taint into a deep shade of red. A superficial fit of coughs erupted from his mouth as he tried to distract himself from the fact that Hermione was currently stripping off her clothes, while they were alone, in a room he was sure no one knew about. As Hermione pulled the sweater in front of her eyes, Edmund snatched the opportunity to glance at the white button up she had underneath. Though it was loose, her hips were curved enough to reveal an hourglass figure complete with a chest that swelled through the thin material. Edmund drew in an audible gasp as he detected black lace through the small gaps between buttons. Now that Hermione's sweater was off, she too let it cascade to the ground upon releasing the grip she held it with. Now, Hermione just had her tie, sheer button up, and skirt on.

_And is it me or does that skirt look shorter?_ Edmund wondered. He was still at the side of the wardrobe, but at that very moment, he wanted to close the gap he had with Hermione, she was that enticing. Hermione shook her curls out to give them a tousled appearance and looked at Edmund again. She was taken aback when Edmund was staring at her with a look that seemed almost like admiration and shock.

"Well? Aren't you going to come over here?" she asked him with mock innocence and a small smile. Edmund coughed once more and cocked his head at her with a still confused face.

"Um, uh, sure. I guess." Edmund uncrossed his arms and took a breath to calm his nerves. Why he was shaking so much, he didn't know. Edmund's footsteps echoed in the quiet room as he closed the distance between them two. When he was less than 7 inches away from her face, he stopped. He wanted to plant a kiss, but he decided now didn't seem like the right time. Hermione was the first to give Edmund a smirk this time. She didn't think Edmund noticed, but he had a frustrated expression that made his eyes crinkle so delightful, like he was trying to distract himself from something else. "Take off your sweater, Edmund."

_Incredible. Okay, it might be the right time after all._ It was only then that Edmund matched Hermione's subtle sensuous teasing. "I have no idea what you're playing at, but I'll try to keep up," Edmund said with a smirk of his own. He could hear Hermione giggle as he took his sweater off. His body underneath was as nice as Hermione imagined while he took her to his castle. His pecks showed without flexing, and his abs were even and striated as it rippled while he talked.

"You're move, Hermione."

Hermione flashed a wide grin as she took a step forward and slowly leaned towards him, her lips parted. Edmund chuckled and leaned in as well, his eyes closed in anticipation. He waited for what seemed forever; actually, it seemed like 3 minutes. Way too long for Hermione to not kiss me. Hermione's sudden loud laughter made his eyes snap open. When he opened his eyes, there was Hermione standing there holding her clothes and wearing Edmund's long sleeve. _Wait, wasn't I holding my sweater?_ "Oy, how'd you get my shirt?!"

"I just grabbed it from your hand!" Hermione replied. "You were busy, ah, standing?" She began to giggle violently again.

Edmund, slightly perturbed and embarrassed, asked, "Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Care to explain what our plan is now?"

Hermione momentarily stopped laughing and smiled excitedly. "Well, outside that door is the hallway of Hogwarts, I'm guessing it'll be nightfall by now judging from how long I was in Narnia. Wearing my jumper and robe will make you look like a Gryffindor student. Now you won't look suspicious at all when I sneak you in the common room and in my dormitory."

Edmund grinned. "Clever girl. But why did you have to wear my sweater when you have that nice button up on?"

Hermione blushed a little when she realized Edmund noticed how sheer it was. However, Hermione kept calm and collected as she stated, "This is my world now, and in my world you get detention for not following uniform rules. Your sweater happens to be scarlet and gold, same as my house."

Edmund's mouth opened. "We come back from another dimension and you're worried about school rules?!"

"Hey, quit making me sound prudish! How are you supposed to find your way around here if I'm not there with you?"

"Okay, you make sense there. But you're just a little prudish," teased Edmund.

"Oh? I'm sure you were waiting for me to do something promiscuous to you not long ago," Hermione said with a winning smile.

Edmund threw his hands in the air. "Fine, fine. Come on then, what was that thing about going back to Hogwarts a minute ago?"

Hermione laughed. "Alright let's go then. Put on your clothes."

While Edmund got dressed in Hermione's clothes, Hermione slowly opened the door with a small creak._ Lumos. _Her wand glowed a soft white light. The hallway was deserted and dark. She stepped out and Edmund followed behind. Upon closing the door, it materialized back into the wall. "Hey, Hermione did you see that?"

She rolled her eyes. _Such a muggle._ "Whoa, you have a wand! And it's glowing! You know, back in London I used to pretend to be able to do magic and-"

"Edmund, would you just shut up for a moment?!" Hermione whispered rather harshly.

"Hey, I'm a King," Edmund whispered back, "no one tells me what to-"

"SHHHHHH!"

"Fine, fine. At least let me hold your hand."

Hermione turned to look at him and stopped. "Why?"

"Um you see, your wand let's you see what's in front of you. I on the other hand have nothing to guide me. Makes sense, right?"

Hermione felt the nervousness she felt when she first saw him, but it was tinged with eagerness. True, Hermione was still able to think under pressure, but this strange handsome King had the potential to blank out her mind. _Oh, I probably won't be near this beauty of a person ever again_. She was ready to push the boundaries in their friendship. With that, she grabbed Edmund's hand.

Together, they held hands in the serene quiet of the castle as Hermione led the way to her common room. After she deemed it clear, she and Edmund sprinted to the girl's dormitory. They exchanged clothes and Hermione changed into her pajamas. She gave Edmund a pair of pajama bottoms that was far too large on her, but perfectly suited him fine. She laid out an extra pair of blankets and a pillow under her bed and motioned to the space beneath her. And in the stillness of the night, undetected by the other girls, Hermione slept on her bed and Edmund slept on the floor, both feeling lonely, both secretly wishing they were asleep with each other instead.


End file.
